1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to the tube-launched optically-tracked wire-guided family of missiles and more specifically to a retrofit electronics unit therefore.
2. Description of Related Art:
These types of missiles were first developed over a decade ago and have proven themselves as very effective weapon against such targets as tanks, personnel carriers, bunkers, and the like.
A large part of these missile's effectiveness and appeal is its simple operational concept. The operator of the missile "guides" the missile to the target. Communication with the missile is through a wire or fiber optic link. Using a telescope and cross hairs arrangement, the operator controls the line of sight flight path of the missile to avoid field obstructions such as trees or hills. Since the operator controls the line of flight, a great operational burden is removed from the missile; it doesn't require the high level of electronic "brains" or complexity of other missiles. This reduces the cost of the missile significantly.
These operator generated signals are communicated in analog form utilizing changes in frequency in the communication link (a pair of thin steel wires). Because the incoming signal is analog, the electronics unit is also analog which makes the electronics unit bulky and complex.
One major disadvantage associated with analog circuits, is that even simple modification of the circuit's objective or operation is extremely difficult, requiring almost a total re-engineering of the circuit. This prevents the engineers from "fine tuning" the electronics unit.
The electronics unit is the "brains" of these missiles and implements the commands of the operator by adjusting the pitch and yaw control surfaces. These control surfaces guide the missile.
The various components making the missile (i.e. the warhead, the electronics unit, the flight motor, the launch motor, etc.) are unique separate modules permitting the missile to not only be easily maintained, but also component upgraded without undue re-engineering of the entire system.
The electronics unit is typically positioned directly behind the warhead in a forward position on the missile. The presence of the bulky electronics directly behind the warhead unit limits the volume available for the warhead. For some applications or targets, the limited size of the warhead is a disadvantage.
It is clear from the forgoing that the present analog electronics unit creates many engineering problems which hinders the ready upgrade of the tube-launched missiles.